


【忍迹】晨间服务.

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【忍迹】晨间服务.

最后一台手术一直持续到凌晨三点，将病人安顿好后，忍足终于可以回到值班室的小床上躺两三个小时，然后和同事交班，回家补觉。  
这是他预想中的后半夜。  
一场浅眠只持续了一个半小时便被一个人搅醒了。那人先是轻手轻脚的锁上了值班室的门，这让忍足排除了这位不速之客是小偷或入室抢劫犯的可能性。外来者在这张小床边立了有些时候，忍足猜想自己额前会有上几滴冷汗，装睡总会不经意间露出破绽。  
闯入者最终远离了小床上的人，他去翻医生的柜子了。  
这家伙……在干嘛？  
忍足睁开半只眼瞧着漆黑的值班室，那人穿的黑衣服只能让忍足辨认出一个男人的轮廓，紧接着那人似觉察到什么，回过头。  
忍足合上眼。  
周遭安静得只剩下那人翻柜子时器材和文件袋碰撞的响声。  
忍足庆幸大家都没有在值班室放重要文件和管制刀具的想法，不然他今晚可能得进ICU待上一晚。  
响起的脚步声意味着那人又靠近这床了。  
忍足能猜出那人想隐藏自己的脚步声——他走的很慢，但皮鞋的声音着实不易隐藏，忍足觉得他应该会有些郁闷。  
近了。  
忍足感觉那人爬上了床，然后掀开了被子……坐在了自己腰上？  
装睡的忍足感到一丝不对劲。  
那人还在继续。他开始卷忍足的线衫，一直将它卷到了胸部上方，整个腰腹的皮肤连同胸口都暴露在外。他一只手按在了忍足右胸口，故意贴在右侧的乳头上。  
忍足的忍耐到了极限。  
从压在自己身上的重量来看，这个男人不算重，他完全能将他撂倒。  
男人另只手向忍足左胸探去……  
“……啊！”  
忍足原本贴着那人大腿的手猛地向上扣在了他腰上，翻身将他压在下边后握上那人按在忍足胸上的手，按过头顶。  
“……Oshitari？”  
男人的声音略有点沙哑，听见喊得是自己名字忍足这才缓和了神色，紧接着又是惊愕。  
被自己压在身下的是本应在国外开会的迹部景吾。  
“keigo？”  
迹部灿金的短发此时尤为服帖，看上去很乖巧的附着头皮，孔雀蓝的瞳孔跟猫一样闪着浅光，黑夜中极为显眼。  
迹部耳边延伸出的两根包着橡胶的金属管是他从忍足柜子里翻出来的听诊器。金属块就贴在忍足胸口，耳边是男人沉稳有力的心跳。  
“…你心跳变快了。”  
在发现身下这人是迹部后忍足就松了手，撑在他耳边，没了束缚后迹部又继续自己刚才的动作，将听诊器又往上贴了下，冰凉的金属让忍足有些瑟缩，但没制止他。  
“怎么这会来了？”  
“三点下的飞机，昨晚你说过你今晚会值到三点多……我给你发了简讯。”迹部说得很平静，忍足还是听出了他语气里混进的那点委屈。  
“抱歉我…可能是太疲劳了，没注意。”  
迹部近乎是从鼻腔里拖出点冷哼。他的手仍在忍足胸上打转儿，忍足只能保持这个姿势任他动作。  
“本来是看你睡死了想检查一下还活着没有。”  
迹部单手取下耳窦，像拿着夹子一样从忍足脸边一直滑到耳边，挂上外耳廓。  
真的挺快的。  
被迹部摸了一阵后忍足的心跳明显有加快，跟个不谙世事的国中生一样呼吸紊乱。  
“胸肌没上个月发达了，你这半个月都不锻炼全给垃圾食品了吗？”  
迹部只觉得手心贴着的皮肉没以前厚实了，也没之前显得僵硬，软和了许多。  
忍足没答话，就看着他。迹部的视线又随着手的动作下移，挪到紧实的小腹，两侧的马甲线连着人鱼线一直没进一条长裤中。  
“总裁先生还满意吗？”  
忍足压低了声线和上身，隔开了迹部的视线，腹部完全贴在迹部手上，凑近迹部耳边，询问。  
“还成，可以加强锻炼。”  
迹部有些不自然的别过脸，忍足的发尖连同呼出的热气扫在脸上有些发痒，发热。  
如果忍足在迹部已经明示的情况下还不清楚他来着究竟是干什么的，那他也白跟迹部混了十来年了。  
“这算是晨间的特殊服务吗？”  
忍足试探性地伸出舌尖舔上迹部的内耳廓，近二十天的手机交流让迹部对忍足的本音都变得敏感了，非电磁处理的音色就贴在耳侧奏起，耳内濡湿的触感引出了那点欲望，夹在忍足腰间的腿紧了些。  
“我……本大爷只检查出来你缺乏锻炼。”  
“那你陪我运动一下？”  
加上之前那几天的工作，他们快有一个月没好好亲热过了，忍足虽然信奉荤素搭配，但长时间没吃上肉也是要沾点荤腥的。  
迹部半推半就，改搂着忍足脖子，待忍足吻着他眼角泪痣时重新正过脸自己附了上去，动作毛躁的撞了鼻尖，鼻头发酸的同时那点主动权又被顺走了，夜深人静时忍足喜欢较缓的前戏节奏，说是为了不吵到人，小景叫的太大声了。  
迹部知道这人说的都是鬼话，迹部宅的地理位置决定了他们的邻居一定隔了一段距离，而原来别墅里的下人都是住在一楼，他们的房间都在三楼，不存在吵到人。  
说白了是这男人心底的恶趣味在作祟。  
“唔…既然你都准备跪着求我了，那本大爷、嗯、我答应了。”  
忍足趁着接吻的当儿解开了西装的那两颗扣子，迹部的那件白衬衫竟只扣了会露出来的那两颗，敞开的下摆很方便忍足进出。  
早被他身体暖热的听诊器从迹部的衣摆探入，像刚才迹部对忍足做的一样。  
“嗯……心率70上下，你现在应该有点兴奋或紧张。”在将西装铺到迹部身下后，忍足听着仪器里的心跳声，舌尖沿着颈线滑到了喉结，接着是吻，迹部本能的吞咽动作和生理上一点抗拒只是让忍足加大了挑逗动作。颈部一向都很敏感，迹部微侧过身子让忍足牙尖离开了喉结那块。忍足又准备在侧颈留上几个咬痕。  
“别留太高…嗯……我待会要去公司……”  
迹部五指收缩，揪着忍足衣领的同时抓着了几撮头发。  
忍足没答话，恶劣的在他耳根那停留了许久，只是舔，知道迹部脸上那点红晕漫过耳尖，整个人都染上淡粉色才满意的在下边一点吸出一个痕迹，融进那块白里透红的皮肤。  
许久没感受到的细滑的触感让他忍不住咬上脖子根。充血的咬痕并不是这种西服衬衫能遮住的，隔着衣服也能看见那点痕迹。  
“好不容易回来了……将文件传过去来陪我比较好吧？”  
侧颈的那个吻痕全然暴露在外边，在迹部白皙的颈侧很是抢眼。  
“我又不是来给你当主食的……”  
“昨晚我的夜宵给同事的小孩了，需要补补。难道你不是想要到自己来找我了？”  
“没……”  
忍足制止了迹部那点口嫌体正直的反抗，耳膜接收到的震动变得更急促了些，随着忍足的吻从锁骨移到胸口，逐渐不稳。  
“你的身体比较诚实。”  
听诊器离开左胸时仍旧留下一圈暧昧印记，迹部的身体很容易留一些指痕，每当他更衣时昨夜在腰侧印上的浅色指印便会展示在忍足眼前。所以他喜欢睡觉时单手绕过迹部腰间扣在一侧，第二天就能看见那些像被疼爱过的印子。  
“你今天事有点多……”  
“刚被您检查过，当然得服务好，做个全身检查怎么样？”  
“哼。”  
迹部没有制止忍足去解自己的皮带扣，两边曲到一侧，忍足斜着压他身上，迹部绕在他颈上的手又扶在忍足肩上，这床的面积太小，两人只有叠在一起才不会吊在床边。  
忍足随手抓过床边椅背上搭着的白大褂，没有那副平光镜压着，只让迹部觉得他的禽兽本质暴露了。  
第一次和穿这种白袍的忍足做还是在大学实验室，空气中净是福尔马林的气息，一次做下来迹部晕乎的不行，扶着腰发誓再也不进实验室做耗氧运动。  
之后便都是在医院的各种地方，有时忍足刚下班还没来得及换衣服就被迹部总裁堵着了，通常他都是硬着抵上来的，忍住觉得让他忍回去太伤身体，就近拐到公用的办公室解决了。  
等到年底忍足升了职称，坐独立办公室了，迹部来骚扰的次数应该只多不减。  
医生说迹部脸上红的不正常，要看下有没有呼吸道感染一类引起的呼吸不畅。  
迹部双腿向同侧用力想将这得寸进尺的赶下去，最终也由着他在自己口里搅了一阵。明知这家伙在胡说八道。  
“隔着仪器听不清楚啊，用舌头怎么样？”  
没等迹部再嘲讽他两句，忍足直接舔上被听诊器冰得挺立的左侧乳尖。  
迹部的身体在这种天微亮的时刻呈现出一种晶莹的白玉状，两侧淡粉的乳晕颜色也深了些，舔或吻会引发一些生理反应，同时发出些忍足很喜欢的声音。  
伏在迹部身上时那淡淡的玫瑰香勾着鼻尖，身下人的每寸肌肤也似有了甜味儿。  
就和吃小时候有人递给他的做成奶嘴形状的糖果一样，忍足含着玫瑰味的迹部景吾的胸口，舌尖卷着那点乳粒，平滑的胸面不足以让他吸出波峰，在将那里逗到发硬后他便松了口，有些不舍迹部微急的喘息，又用指肚刮蹭了一下。  
“你的心跳又快了，总裁先生。另一边准备怎么检查？”  
“你、嗯随意。”  
忍足没有停止用指肚拨弄左边的乳头，在得到迹部的选择后，忍足握上迹部的右手腕。  
“那你自己的怎么样？”  
虽已不是十四五的年纪，但要当着这人的面做出近乎自慰的行径，迹部还是瞪大了眼。  
忍足扣在他指尖，掌心贴着手背，带到了胸前。  
“你自己可以贴着动……”  
虎口磨着小块乳晕，忍足用点力将迹部的手按得更紧，缓缓的在他右胸揉动。  
自己搓带来的快感远不如别人，左边被忍足玩的差不多的同时右边的欲望加强了，仅靠自己的手和忍足不经意间擦过引发的酥麻快感，还不够。  
“玩够了就、认真点啊。”  
忍足这会另只手固定了迹部的腰，他在舔迹部腹上那些肌肉线条。迹部有些烦躁的自己挪动被忍足压紧的手，揉着自己的胸口，另只手则贴着忍足前额一直插进后脑的发间，绞着深蓝的发丝。  
忍足在一侧吮出一个深色吻痕后，略微抬头对着迹部一双水润的蓝瞳。  
“虽然肌肉线条还是很美，但您的腰围是不是又小了？”  
迹部已经放弃回答这种有点下流的问题了。  
忍足识趣的没去追问，这种小事他回去找个尺子量一下就知道了。他开始继续往下，越过肚脐便是迹部更为敏感的小腹……  
“嗯、别、别咬那…停…啊……”  
这里一向是忍足特殊照顾的地带，只需牙尖贴上便能感到迹部身体的轻微颤抖，加点力气就是染上情欲的呻吟。小腹上细麻的吻咬只有当时才会觉得爽，过了便是对那难以启齿的事的更大需求，忍足会很恶劣的让他自己决定接下来是先舔前边还是后边，或者在口交的同时用迹部的唾液来进行一次小开拓。迹部那带点恳求的哭腔永远是最好的催情剂。  
小腹离性器很近，忍足锁骨那便隔着轻薄布料压在迹部的阴茎上。似乎察觉到迹部的窘境，被冷落了一会的听头又派上了用场——忍足将它伸进了迹部的内裤，冰凉的金属块被夹在了阴囊与阴茎之间。  
“喂！”  
迹部不干了。脆弱的部位被刺激到只是瞬息便让他红了眼眶。忍足早料到迹部会剧烈反抗，他只用手握住了根部，迹部喘着粗气停下来看着他，眼中充血。  
“病人要听医生的话。”  
“去他妈的……啊！”  
迹部想结束这个逐渐变得大胆的角色扮演游戏，忍足却更快的捏了手中的东西，头顶扣着的手收紧了，揪的他有些疼。  
金属块贴在那很不舒服，忍足装着听诊的样子，对着小迹部吹了吹，耳边安静的只剩下迹部粗重的喘息。  
“它说他很健康，嗯…他想让你后边也被检查一下……”  
“你……呃……”  
迹部发型自己在这种情况下还被玩的有些冒淫水，硬挺的地方抵着的那点布料已经湿透了。  
迹部听了忍足的话有些火大，想质问他什么时候比自己还了解伴了自己二十来年的小兄弟了。忍足没再给他能完整说出一个句子的机会，他松开了迹部的手，改为扶着眼前的性器，从根部开始舔舐。  
迹部原本平躺的身体弓了起来，手不自觉的按着忍足的头。  
整个底裤被忍足脱到了膝弯，迹部腿一合就滑到了脚边，忍足重新挤入迹部腿间，强迫他张着腿，方便容纳自己。  
忍足以往最喜欢抓迹部的脚踝，手掌就能圈起来的脚骨运动时总有种别样的性感。现在他觉得直接按在迹部大腿内侧将这双腿平展开也不错。  
“哼嗯…禽、禽兽的想法……”  
迹部并不愿将腿完全打开，他更愿意夹在忍足身上，至少没那么难堪。  
忍足对此只是侧过头，咬上白嫩的腿根，除了有点爽外更多的是牙齿抵上那块私密处带来的痒麻，迹部只得向外张着腿尽量躲开。忍足不介意在他身上多弄点吻痕。  
“景吾真乖，奖励一下。”  
忍足依照迹部刚才的想法，直接将迹部的性器吃下去大半，迹部还没任何准备下身就被一个湿热的地方包裹了，整个人跳动了下。喉头被顶上还有些泛恶心。迹部只能提着精神，颤着等忍足替他解决。  
“你…别乱舔…嗯啊——”  
“唔……有些困难……”  
忍足卷着舌头去舔马眼那块，整个伞状部位较柱身要有韧劲的多，舔上去也刺激的多。迹部还有些顾忌值班室的隔音，咬着自己的领带尽量不叫的太大声。  
迹部头后仰，身体自然向后弯折，腿翻得更开了，后边也变的湿了些。  
阴茎又胀大了一圈，迹部很快被忍足舔出来了，他这会又揪着忍足的头发用力，不知是不是想将他提起来。忍足缩着腮帮，舌面也贴附在性器上，自己的唾液混进迹部的体液中。  
“不要……”  
迹部的声音带上了一点似有若无的哭腔。忍足的手已经带着听诊器挪到了穴口，他想进去。  
前端他只含上了顶端那点，下端上手搓动，只一开始被舔过的地方被握紧一撸动便有些抽搐。后穴含上了一根手指，即将高潮让他舒缩的很快，内壁一下一下绞上去。  
迹部前端高潮的那刻忍足强行挤入了第二根手指，后庭开始对异物有了生理性排斥。精液已经将迹部身下的衣服弄脏了。  
“待会结束……呼…我抱你回去。”  
衣衫不整自然是没法自己出去的，忍足可以用自己的白大褂将他裹好。  
“不要放进来……”  
迹部还有些失神，他的G点有些深，两节手指戳不上，只靠周围那些软肉的挤压带来的快感太小了，那金属块还贴在臀上。  
忍足用那两指在后边缓缓抽动，另只手搓着手中软下去的阴茎，直到迹部下边半硬才敢插进第三根。  
这会他体内已经自行分泌了不少肠液，忍足也将未咽下的精液抹了进去，整个穴口看上去极为水润，外翻的褶子是玫红的色泽。  
忍足压着迹部的腿，让他双膝抵到了床面，迹部勉强可以看见忍足现在的动作。  
“韧带不错啊小景……”  
“你……你别乱来啊…哼嗯……”  
“你可以自己听。”  
忍足耳中的听诊器又回到了迹部那。  
根本什么都没有。  
迹部就算不用这玩意儿也能听见很清晰的抽插带出的噗啾水声。这玩意儿放大了忍足医生的恶趣味。  
“听下里边怎么样？”  
忍足撤出了手指，迹部看见的除了吸附的很紧的息肉外便是忍足将手上的液体抹上了听头。  
“不……”  
迹部压在忍足肩上的小腿已经用力想将他压下去，手早在刚才就被忍足用那濡湿的领带固定在了床头。  
“要听话……”  
在小孩眼里都被称作白衣天使的医生此刻在迹部眼中只是一个披着天使外套的恶魔。  
“混蛋…嗯啊……停、呃……啊——”  
金属块直径五公分左右，高一公分不到。忍足一手扳开又有些闭合的肛穴，将那听头推了进去——迹部的音调染上了痛苦因子，后穴是撕裂般的疼，拿东西还很凉，没有一点舒服的感觉。  
生理泪水刚流出来就被抹去了，迹部的眼前模糊。忍足空出一只手安抚有些软下去的性器，好让他不那么难受。  
“做肛检要有耐心。”  
“哈啊、根本嗯哼…根本就……呃嗯、你……”  
忍足试着去拉那橡皮索，连着抽动已经彻底被含着的听头，圆柱体侧着进去会不停的破开最外围的穴口。  
迹部耳边有了点声音，自己后穴里的嫩肉挤压听头的闷响，空气和淫水混杂的咕噜声，说不清是不是幻听，那声音只是让他更加难堪。  
“侑士……拔出来……”  
“很疼吗？”  
忍足缓缓的将东西拔了出来，穴口周围的褶子都要翻过来的，紧吸在听头上。迹部里面只是很红，没破皮。  
拔出时迹部差不多是疼哭了，不是忍足的性器插入时引出的钝痛，这玩意儿更硬，痛感也尖锐些。  
“别哭啊，我会心疼的，让医生帮你看看？”  
迹部的腰得到了解放，虽仍被忍足折着，至少不会发酸。在迹部缓过来些后忍足让自己的家伙跳了出来，没没完全开拓的穴口挤进去有些困难，迹部后边跟刚开苞一样紧，忍足前端卡在那不敢动，迹部的理智早在刚才就被磨掉了，轻微的泣声和痛呼一直在小床上回响。  
“抱歉景吾、我……”  
已经五点多了，忍足七点交班，他还要时间来清理。额上已经汗湿，咬紧牙，依旧强势的顶了进去，动作很快，一直推到前列腺附近才缓下来。  
性器中途擦过了不少敏感处，后边的疼痛有所缓解，忍足一次次调着角度试探性地往里边撞，直到迹部口中的呻吟变得有些愉悦，自己摇着腰配合才放心地加大动作。  
忍足伸手去解床头的领带，刚一松开迹部便急着向这边挥，勒红的手腕贴在忍足肩上，手指在那白褂上抓出了褶皱。  
交合处的温度很高，连带迹部的臀肉都有点泛红，性器在体内冲撞较刚才安心了许多，马眼直顶着G点擦着前列腺，迹部的叫声每次冲撞都会被打散，和忍足的低喘混杂，变得有些像媚叫了。  
忍足身体前伏去吻迹部，迹部双腿被压下，又自主缠在忍足腰间，修长匀称的双腿一次次承受身上人的进攻，绷着脚背用力。  
忍足索性双手直接贴着迹部腰间的皮肤绕至后背搂着，白衬衣也在身下揉成一团。他咬着迹部的下唇，邀出迹部的舌逗弄。手掌抚摸那条脊椎线和两侧突出的蝴蝶骨。  
迹部被干的比较舒服，整个人酥软在忍足怀里，内壁被粗壮的阴茎撑松了些，忍足进出的动作也加快了。  
情事上男人的腰力一直很好小床被两人折腾的吱呀呻吟，忍足手臂用力将迹部抱了起来，抵在墙上操。  
迹部被他顶的整个人上下耸动，嘴唇磕破了皮，淡淡的铁锈味入口，微甜。  
腰又被抱紧了，男人的动作变得更为猛烈，阴囊拍在臀上声音清脆，愈发吐白的天色也让他紧张，值班室内浓郁的麝香和性器抽插时更大声的水声让他脸红。  
埋进体内的男根颤了下，前端冒出些浊液。  
“射在里面、嗯…呼、就、就只能被我…抱回去……呃嗯、再清理了……”  
“哼嗯……就、哈啊……就射、嗯嗯啊——”  
迹部绞着忍足的性器不让他有出去的机会，再来上几下他也会跟着高潮。  
想…被中出。  
迹部一只手磨着忍足后脑勺，搅着发尾，另只手直接从领口伸到背上抓出几道指痕。忍足额头抵在迹部颈窝，摆着腰胯进行最后的冲刺。  
体内有灼热的液体射出。迹部痉挛着身体跟着射在忍足手上，西装是不能穿了，衬衣只是有些汗湿。  
忍足还插在里边温存，高潮后的身体又紧致了起来，埋在肛穴的异物的轮廓异常清晰，交合处的缝隙也有精液流出，迹部的身体起了排斥反应，又没什么力气反抗，只是哼两声。  
忍足拿纸巾擦去迹部腹部和阴部残留的精液后才拔出来，迹部脸上那点被舔去了，后穴被那些羞耻的液体填满只是让他夹着腿扶着忍足站立，看他去捡落在床边的自己的两条裤子。  
“帮你舔一下？”  
“那、快点……”  
床单已经被忍足换下来了，包着两人脏掉的衣物准备带回家，迹部扶着床沿，半开的穴口再次摆在忍足跟前，只是这次要进去的不算男根。  
忍足先是拇指将那扳开一点，浑白的液体立刻向外涌，迹部反射性的收缩穴口，忍足的舌尖已经刺了进去。  
内壁的软肉嫩滑，舔上去会引得迹部一阵一阵战栗。忍足只能舔上最外边那些精液，手指配合着让里端的精液肠液流出，滑到大腿根的也被手指抹去。  
“够、够了！”  
迹部的双腿不住的发抖，挤压体内那拱成柱体的舌头。  
忍足轻轻戳刺几下就撤出来了，迹部后边一时合不上，息肉被几种液体润湿后泛着水光，像要滴血。  
在将内裤和西裤替他换好后，忍足敞开了所有窗户，就抱着迹部走楼道进停车场，先将他安顿在副驾驶上。  
“等我一下。”  
一直在忍足喷了好几次空气清新剂后交班的同事才踩着七点来。  
“这屋子……太呛了，你喷了多少杀虫剂？”  
“没办法啊，大半夜睡不安分。这床单我拿回去洗了啊，茶打湿了。”  
忍足提着那包藏了两人衣物以及那个听诊器的床单，面不改色的扯谎。  
同事没看出异样。忍足回到车中时迹部已经半眯着眼要睡过去了。忍足见他脑袋一沉一沉的，将他的座椅调低了点。“那听诊器我拿回来了。”  
“……？！”  
“我可不想把只有小景用过的东西给别人用啊，那个是我新拿的。”  
迹部偏过头，不吭声。忍足还是注意到了他原本就泛红的耳尖一直红到了耳根。半个月不见变得可爱了。  
“下次来探班给你打B超啊。”  
“滚。”


End file.
